Just your average 'Annabeth goes to Goode' Fanfic!
by tooawesometobetrue
Summary: Whether it was Aphrodite's mental visit, the new friends she made, or all the monsters she faces, Annabeth could definitely tell, this was gonna be one hell of year. At least she had Percy by her side, right? :D
1. Chapter 1

Here we are again with another Annabeth goes to Goode story! Honestly guys, it wouldn't hurt to review. I'm starting to feel depressed and ignored. I mean, it's bad enough I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Lucky Rick Riordan for being such a genius! Anyway, TO THE STORY!...

Annabeth's POV.

RIIIIINNNGG!  
My annoying alarm clock rang, trying to wake me up. Well, Ha! I was already awake, I thought giving it a smug look. Wow... I must seriously be tired. I hadn't slept all night in anticipation of today. What was so important about today, you might ask? Today was my first day at Goode High, the school my boyfriend percy attends. I had moved to New York to be closer to the Empire State Building, so I could oversee my work on Mount Olympus. And yes, I do mean THE Mount Olympus. I also wanted to be closer to Percy, but I'd never admit that to him. His head would swell up like a balloon. So I jumped out of bed, which was messier than usual with all the tossing and turning I did trying to fall into an oblivious sleep. To no avail of course. I quickly brushed my teeth, and ran a comb through my messy blonde curls, while trying to decide what to wear. Normally I would just shrug on my camp t-shirt, but i had the sudden urge to wear something different today. So after a few moments of thought, I dug out some denim cutoffs, a purple flow shirt, and my high-top purple converse. It felt funny wearing what I was, the shorts were too revealing, and as I put on a small gold band bracelet, I felt an out of body experiance, almost as if somebody else was dressing me. I finally snapped out of it when i reached the small stash of make-up my step mother made me buy but I never used. My hand was reaching for the mascara when I realized what I was doing and quickly jerked it back. Just as I was about to officially label myself mental, a chiding laugh, like wind chimes, echoed through my head. "Well, it was worth a try." It said. I would have known that voice anywhere. It HAD lectured me about my love life repeatedly. My old friend Silena Buregaurd's mom. The goddess Aphrodite.  
A low growl escaped my lips, and suddenly the reason for my ridiculous need to look good became clear. Why that women cared about my appearance, I would never know, but it was obvious she was the culprit behind the crime. "Now, now. No need to get all jumpy. I simply wanted to make you look presentable for your new colleagues. And Percy." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why? I thought. Why me? Then she let such a high pitched screetch loose in my mind, I was sure it would explose any moment now. "I'm so excited! My favorite couple now goes to the same school! I can take the drama to high school! Oh, I've always wanted to do that to Paris and Helen. Unfortunately, school wasn't an option at the time. Anyway, wouldn't want you to be late. I'll be watching you Percabeth..."  
Then slowly the voice faded. Percabeth? Forget it. If I followed that crazy woman and her thoughts, I'd never be able to answer another math problem again. I considered changing, but one look at the clock cancelled that idea. Taking my worn out 1967 chevrolet impala, I quickly drove to school, not bothering with breakfast, and settling for a nice mug of coffee. The place I was staying at wasn't too far from the school. It was a small apartment for children under the age of eighteen who had to live away from their parents for certain reasons. It definately wasn't cheap, but we managed. It had been my only option after getting kicked out of my old school for starting a fight. Hey, it wasn't my fault. The day she decided to pick on me cause I wasn't kissing her ass, the day she decided she must have really wanted a cast. Anyway, Percy had asked me why I had seemed so troubled a week ago, but I had refused to tell him. I didn't wanna bother him with my problems. Now I was going to use that to my advantage. I wanted to surprise him at his school, which was the only one he'd managed to stay in for more than a year. Percy was doing great here. Suddenly a nervous feeling settled in the pit of my stomache. I hope I didn't ruin it for him...

After approximately ten minutes of driving, I had finally arrived. I quickly grabbed my back pack and rushed to the front office to get my schedule. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm new here." I told the lady at the front desk. "Ah, yes, we were expecting you Miss Chase. Here you go. And welcome to Goode High School." I gave her a polite smile, took my stuff and left. There were still plenty of students in the hall ways, many of which were looking and talking about me, trying and failing miserably to be discrete. At first, I felt self consciouss, and cursed Aphrodite for making me wear my current attire. Then I remembered I was a daughter of Athena. And a daughter of Athena always holds her head up high. So with a new found courage, I marched straight through my onlookers and around the halls of Goode... and straight into a moving figure. "Oomph!" I let out. I would have probably fallen flat on my behind, but a strong pair of hands rapped around my waist and kept me from tumbling onto the floor. When I regained myself, I looked to see who my captor was, and found myself staring into blue eyes. "Sorry bout that. I should probably watch where I'm going." He smiled, revealing a set of shiny white teeth. He gave a nervous laugh and tussled his brown hair. "Don't worry about it. I'm Annabeth." I said, reaching out my hand for him to shake. "Christian." He told me, accepting my hand. "So I'm guessing your a new student Annabeth?"  
"What makes you say that?" I asked.  
He quickly pointed to a group of students who were sneaking glances at us, at me in particular, and lowering their heads when they thought we saw them. I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, It's my first day here. Speaking of which could you help me with something?"  
"Sure." "Where is the calculus class?"  
"Down the hall and to the left. It'll be the first class on your right. I have that first period too. Common I'll walk with you." He said, gesturing towards the class.  
"Thanks." I smiled and walked with him. Meanwhile, I was looking around for Percy. I wanted to ask Christian about him, but I didn't want to seek Percy out. I wanted to be as surprised by him as he would be by me. I know it sounded silly, but I was also nervous about his reaction. What if he didn't want me here? What if this was the only place he wanted to keep his privacy in, and I was intruding on that too?  
Yeah, it definately wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer. Besides, I was a daughter of Athena, I didn't need to hide behind Percy. I could do just fine on my own.  
I was so lost in thought I barely had time to notice Christian hold the door open for me and motion me inside.  
"Hey, do you mind if I see your schedule?" He asked once we had taken our seats.  
"Not at all." I said and handed it to him.  
I watched a small smile spread across his face. "We have the all the same classes before lunch. That means I can show you around more, if you'd like."  
"Sounds great." I told him, but before more conversation was held, a group of his friends clustered around him for a while, and by the time they had took their seats, class had begun.  
This cycle was quickly repeated class after class, and I managed to keep up my side of the conversation just fine. It was weird, but Christian might actually be my friend. A mortal friend. The concept was almost foreign to me. I had only had a few, and I made sure to never grow atached because I somehow knew I would have to leave them behind when I got kicked out. Percy wasn't, to my dismay, in any of my classes before lunch. But I wasn't sad for long. It was lunch time, which meant Percy was bound to be in cafeteria. My heart did little somersaults, and beat harder the closer I got. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends. They'd get along great with you." He said tugging me by my arm. I really just wanted to look for Percy right now. The suspensful waiting was killing me. But Christian had been so nice to me today I just couldn't refuse. So I trudges along with him towards his table. Then came to full stop when I saw who was sitting there. He was impossible to miss with his unruly black hair, and hypnotizing sea greaan eyes. Percy. Christian gave me a questioning look, and I suddenly had an idea. If i was gonna surprise him. I might as well have a little fun."  
"Play along okay?" I told him.  
Christian gave me a confused glance but nodded. We made our way to the table and in my peripheral, I could see Seaweed Brain's jaw hit the ground, but I refused to look at him yet.  
"Hey guys, check it out. This is Annabeth. It's her first day here."  
"Hi guys." I waved, trying hard to not laugh. I turned to Christian.  
"Oh, before I forget, I was looking for a boy today. Messy black hair, green eyes, and only a little taller than me." "Hey! I'm a lot taller than you!"  
I ignored him and kept talking, while his friends gave him confused stairs.  
"He's a total seaweed brain. Probably took a wrong turn and missed the cafeteria altogether." I turned to everyone and asked, " Does anyone mind helping me look for him?"  
Before anyone could get over the initial shock of my discription, Percy was already out of his seat. "I can help." He told me. " I think I know him. Does he happen to have an amazing girlfriend?" "That would be the one." I relied and laughed. "Wise Girl."  
"Seaweed Brain."  
I quickly jumped into an embrace and gave him a small eck on the lips, then he enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. When we broke apart I noticed alot of things all at once. First, everybody in the cafeteria was looking at us. Second, Christian seemed the most shocked out of the whole group. And finally, Percy was smiling at me, and I could see so much joy in his eyes, I felt guilty for thinking he wouldn't welcome me here.  
"What are you doing here Annabeth?" He asked still holding on to my waist.  
"Surprise, I am now officially a student of Goode High." 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS SORRY I UPDATED SO LATE. BUT WELL... ANYWAYS THIS CHPTR IS KINDA SLOW, Y'KNOW GETTING READY FOR THE ACTION. I JUST KINDA WANTED TO GET ANNABETH STARTED IN GOODE AND GET THE STORY MOVING. IF YOU FEEL THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC OR ANYTHING TELL ME. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I GOT.

Supernaturalfan1 - tell me about it. Asked my mom for one once. She laughed.

Abnormally-blonde - I really wanted to focus on their adventurish life during high school. and not the stereotypical high school life.

2lazy2signin- i dont mind your constructive criticism at all. I actually appreciate it :D .

Everybody else (and those mentioned above) - U R AWESOME!

To say that Percy was ecstaticed would be the understatement of the century. By the time lunch was over, it looked like his cheekbones were getting sore from the huge smiled ever plastered on his face. Not that I was any better. His friends, who I later found out were named Trent and Aaron, scooched over so I could sit next to Percy, and he held my hand the entire time, almost as if he were afraid that if he let go, I'd disappear.

"So, what do you have now, Wise Girl?" Percy asked as we threw away our trays and left the cafeteria.

"English." I answered, silently praying he would share at least one class with me.

"ME TOO!" He yelled, so loud a few people looked in our direction.

I laughed and said, "Calm down, Seaweed Brain."

"Sorry." He said kind of sheepishly, "It's just, well, I really missed you, Annabeth." We stopped next to my locker so I could get my stuff. I put my books inside my locker turned to him, placing my hand on his cheek.

"I missed you, too."

Then I gave him a soft hug. I wasn't usually this sentimental, but lately I've been really... scared when it comes to him. Before coming here, I kept having nightmares, then waking up without a single memory of what they were about. All I knew was that every time, I would wake up more hurt and nostalgic for Percy than the last time. I almost woke him up once, just to see him, but thought better of it. I'm sure it was nothing.

We held on to each other for a moment more, neither of us wanting to let go, when a perky voice spoke up behind Percy.  
"Percy!"

We broke apart quickly, slightly flushed, and turned to the source of the sound. In front of me was a girl about our age, with brown hair (lucky her) and hazel eyes. She was probably no taller than me and wore ripped jeans and a tee.

"Hey, Sandra. I want you to meet someone." He then pulled me closer to them, and put an arm around my waist.

"Sandra, this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Annabeth this is my friend Sandra."

"Hi." I told her, putting my hand out for her to take.

She shook my hand and said, "Nice to meet you." She gave me a sincere smile.

"So," She said, turning back to Percy, "you never told me you had a girlfriend."

"You never asked." he answered.

She was about to say something, and it didn't look like it was gonna sound too sweet, might I add, when the warning bell rang.  
"I'll catch you guys later. I have and if I'm late she'll make sure I spend the next month in detention." said Sandra, giving us a small wave before weaving her way through the crowd.

Turning to Percy. I nudged his stomach lightly, saying," Nice to know you talk about me, Seaweed Brain."  
You could see the heat rising to his cheeks. "Well... um... Ya' see, the thing is..." he stuttered.  
I laughed and said, "I was only joking Seaweed Brain."  
"Oh."  
Then the final bell rang.  
I groaned. "It's still my first day, and I'm already late to my class."

Page break ************************************************** ****Page break

English was torture. And I'm a daughter of Athena. But unfortunately that wasn't an instant cure for my dyslexia, which was hell if you were reading Shakespeare. After Paul, who had given me a warm welcoming hug, had decided we would read Romeo and Juliet, Percy and I had shared a look of pure terror. I don't think he looked that scared during the Titan War. That brought a small smile to my face and a low chuckle escaped my lips. Well, maybe not that low. A few people still gave me weird looks. I just gave them a 'what?' look and resumed my work.  
Class ended no less than a century later.

"Annabeth, I wanna take you out tonight. Is that alright?" Said Percy as soon as the bell rang.  
I turned to face him after stuffing my books in my bag. I loved how he asked me if he could take me out like it wasn't him who was entertaining me, more like I was the one doing him a favor. Then I realized something. "You weren't listening to a word Paul said, were you?"

Percy gave that huge troublemaker grin that I loved so much. "How'd you know? It's not like I'd understand it anyway." He then took out his water bottle and drank.

I shook my head in exasperation. "Sure but only if I get to pay this time."

He did a spit take and started choking on the water he'd been drinking. I started hitting his back but he just waved me off. When he could breath he said, "Fat chance Wise Girl."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I said I wanted to take you out," he explained, emphasizing the 'I' and 'you', "not the other way around."

"You payed last time. Besides, there's nothing wrong with me inviting you out for a change."

"And there's nothing wrong with me taking my girlfriend out. Guys do it all the time."

"But I'm-"

"Nope."

"I-"

"Not gonna argue."

"You-"

"So I'll pick you up at 8." He said and walked out, not even waiting for an answer.

Ugghh. He was so... Infuriating sometimes!  
I quickly slid my bag onto my shoulder and followed him out.  
I made my way to 3D design, which was the closest I could find to my old architectural design classes, while Percy weaved through the crowd towards his Marine Biology elective.

When I finished the rest of my classes I made a beeline for my car. I was extremely tired, but I still waited for Percy to come out. Finally I saw the green eyed boy exit the building with Christian.  
I made my way over to them and rapped my arms around Percy's neck.  
He raised an eye brow at me, confused by my display of affection. Like I said, I wasn't a very lovey-dovey kind of person. But nonetheless there was a warm and loving look in his eyes.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Great. Turned out better than I thought." I vaguely heard Christian say "Gotta go. I'll see you later."

When he was gone Percy turned to me. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

I could feel a huge grin appear on my face. "That's a relief." I got a bit more serious. "Honestly I was kinda worried you'd get upset or something."  
I watched his eyebrows get all scrunched together. God, he looked so cute when he did that.

"Why would I be upset?"

"I don't know, I was just worried that maybe you didn't want me here too. Like this was for you and your mortal life only. Everyone deserves that. And if you don't feel comfortable, I'll leave. I can change school or something-" I was rambling. Only Percy, only he can get a person as level minded and composed as me to do that.

Luckily I didn't have to finish because he quickly cut me off by cupping my face in his hands and giving me a kiss.  
When he pulled away, he gave me a stern look. " You are never allowed to think like that. Ever. Understand? I love you, and every second I get to spend with you is like a gift. Got it?"

I blushed, but nodded and gave him a small smile.  
He laughed, lightening the mood and said, "If anything, I should be worried your gonna get tired of my seaweed moments."  
I laughed and took his hand as we walked back to my car.

"I've put up with you this long, I'm sure I can handle it."

Yeah. My first day of school definitely could've been worse.


End file.
